1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print instruction device and a printing apparatus, and more specifically to a print instruction device for instructing a printer comprising a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of a predetermined portion to perform a printing operation, and a printing apparatus having the function of this kind of printer and print instruction device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a technique related to a print instruction device of this kind, there have conventionally been proposed inkjet printers adapted to spray ink onto paper to perform a printing operation, wherein the printing operation is stopped with an increase in the temperature of, for example, the print head for producing a jet of ink (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application Nos. H8-39883 and H9-11494 for example). In these devices, when the temperature of the print head, etc., reaches a predetermined temperature or higher, the printing operation is to be stopped, and then to be restarted after the temperature has decreased down to an appropriate value, which allows printing quality to be ensured.